


Porn Actually

by anyrei



Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, inappropriate christmas gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: Cas gets Dean an intimate gift.If you read this anywhere that is not ao3 this content was stolen without the author's consent! Pls don't support thieves! Read this on ao3!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558915
Comments: 15
Kudos: 190





	Porn Actually

**Day 3: Porn Actually**

Dean was annoyed. After all these years, Cas still had absolutely no concept of privacy. Maybe it was his own fault. He should have explained to Cas early on that going through underwear drawers or toiletry bags of other people was not an okay thing to do. 

The weirdest part though, after Dean had surprised Cas searching through the contents of Dean’s night table, the angel hadn’t given him a good explanation for why he had done it.

He had just stammered something and then rushed past him out the door. It was weird. But then again Cas was a weird, dorky little guy. Dean grinned for a moment before he realized what had been in his top drawer. _ Fuck! _ He seriously hoped Cas hadn’t seen the gay porn magazine hidden under all his Busty Asian mags. Son of a bitch! He seriously needed a new hiding space for it.

Because the thing was, Dean wasn’t gay. He just had a wild fantasy life. And that was totally normal. To sometimes get off on imagining a strong man fucking him against a wall… It was just in his head. As long as he wasn’t acting on it, it didn’t mean anything. But Cas wouldn’t get that. If he had seen that magazine, he might have gotten the wrong impression.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

It was Christmas morning, and Dean had already forgotten about the incident from two weeks ago. Cas startled him when he was in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. He nearly dropped it. “Damn it, Cas! How many times!”

Cas gave him a sheepish look, holding something behind his back. “I apologize. Um, Dean…”

“What?” Dean replied with an annoyed tone in his voice.

“I… um, it’s Christmas… and I, um, I got you something,” Cas replied carefully. 

Dean turned around to his friend with a surprised look and a raised eyebrow. “You… you’ve got a Christmas present?” Since when did Cas even care about this stuff?

“Um, yes. I researched what to get you on the internet. I wanted it to be something special, something you needed and you could use, but also something personal. Since we’ve been friends for so many years now.”

Dean felt a tug at his heart, and his bad mood instantly vanished. "Cas... that's... that really wasn't necessary."

Cas shook his head. "The internet said it's something to show my appreciation."

"Well, if the internet said it," Dean gave his angel a soft smile when Cas revealed the package he had been holding behind his back. The gift was wrapped in shiny red Christmas paper, and a golden ribbon was tied around it. It looked really nice. He didn’t know what to say when Cas pressed it into his hands. 

“I… um, thank you, Cas,” he murmured softly, his gaze trained on the gift, his thumb rubbing gently over the gold ribbon. He couldn’t remember a time when someone had given him a gift wrapped like this. 

Cas gave him a rare wide smile and nodded. “I hope it is something you like. I did a lot of research about this, and I’m pretty sure I found something very personal.”

“Do you want me to open it now?” Dean asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"Yes, please," Cas replied, looking like he was incredibly excited. It was very cute... um, nice to see.

Dean grinned at him, almost feeling like a kid when he started to carefully unwrap the gift. Usually when he got gifts from Sam he would just rip off the old newspaper his brother wrapped his gifts in. But Cas had made an effort to wrap it nicely, so Dean wanted to share the excitement of him unwrapping his first gift from his angel for as long as possible.

His smile slipped when the paper was off enough to reveal the box inside. Dean felt like he wasn't getting enough air. All of the sudden his memory of Cas going through his night table drawer came back to him. Well, this gift answered one of the question about the incident: Cas had definetly seen the gay porn mag.

The content of his gift was clear proof. 

Because it featured the item on the page he had not only opened in the magazine, but also bookmarked by folding the edge of the paper to find it quicker. Because this item had been featured in a few of his wilder fantasies. 

Cas had gift wrapped him a dildo. And not just any dildo. It was a replica of Jeff Stryker's dick.

"Cas," Dean breathed out. "What...?" He had no idea what to think. Why would Cas buy him this? He had to know what this was for, right? Cas's words were still in his ear. _ I’m pretty sure I found something very personal. _ "Is that the reason you went through my drawer?"

Cas gave him an innocent smile. “I wanted to find something you would like and find useful. I hope I guessed right?” 

Fuck, Cas looked like he was absolutely clueless about what he had done. Dean licked over his own lips and nodded, before he hid the object with the paper again. “Come with me,” he more or less commanded, before he walked out of the kitchen. He couldn’t discuss this in the kitchen where Sammy could come in at any moment.

The moment Dean was in his room with Cas he closed the door behind them and locked it. "Cas sit down. We need to talk."

Cas gave him an insecure look but he did as Dean had told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Did I do something wrong?"

Dean rubbed his hand over his face before he walked up to his bed and threw the box on the bed, sitting down next to Cas. "Do you understand what this item is for? The thing you bought me?"

Cas tilted his head. "It's for sexual pleasure."

Okay, so at least Cas knew that. "What made you think that this is an appropriate gift for me?"

Cas's eyes widened. "Did I chose the wrong present?" He looked distraught. "But I thought... it was in your magazine, and I thought... it was something you would want to have."

While Cas wasn't wrong and just looking at the dildo was making his dick hard in his jeans, he couldn't just tell Cas that. On the other hand... Cas looked so broken and devastated thinking he had fucked up his first gift, and Dean couldn't bring himself to be rude about it. "Cas... it's not... you don't get your best friend a sex toy as a gift. Unless it's a prank gift... but that's..." He shook his head. "Look, it's just too private, you know?"

Cas tilted his head, but he looked like his puppy was just ran over. "Do you want me to return it?"

"No!" Oops, that was maybe a little bit too quick. Cas gave him a surprised look and Dean rubbed his neck. "It's, um, it's okay. I... um, I like it. Just... just don't buy a sex toy again for future reference, alright?"

Cas gave him a soft smile. "So you like it? I found the right one?"

Dean swallowed dryly and nodded. "If you tell Sam about this I will stuff my pillow with your dead corpse." 

Cas scrunched up his nose but answered with a terse nod. “Alright. But you should know… that I’m aware about this being a personal gift. I would never tell Sam. I just wanted to give you something that would make you happy. That’s all I care about.”

There was a familiar pull on his heart, and Dean couldn't help but lean over and wrap his arms around Cas, pulling him into a tight hug. He pressed his face against Cas’s throat. “Thank you, Cas. Seriously.”

Cas hummed, and Dean could feel Cas’s strong arms tentatively being wrapped around him. His brain couldn’t help connect some dots he usually tried not to think about. Like being in Cas's arms, a Jeff Stryker dildo lying right next to them on the bed... and the endless sex fantasies he had of the angel currently holding him. He grew warm in his skin as he gently lifted his head to look at Cas, never letting go of him.

Cas met his gaze, and for a moment a myriad of emotions flitted through his expressive blue eyes. Confusion, hope, adoration... and something Dean really hoped he was interpreting in the right way. 

Dean leaned closer, and Cas's eyes fluttered shut before their lips made contact in a soft, feather-light brush.

At first Dean was afraid he had done something wrong when Cas didn't react, but a few endless seconds later, Cas finally kissed him back. Not just that, he pushed Dean onto the bed with a growl and deepened their kiss, his tongue exploring Dean's mouth without holding back.

For a moment, Dean's brain only conjured up how fitting this was. Cas was always absolute in everything he did. And here and now, he felt like he was making out with a force of nature itself. It was exhilarating. Cas was everything he needed in a sexual partner, but also so much more. 

When Cas pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Dean, his expression was bewildered. "Is this… is this okay?"

Dean nodded, feeling breathless. "Fuck, yes. Don't stop."

There was a relieved quick smile playing around Cas's lips before he leaned forward and kissed Dean again. Dean would have felt embarrassed by the sounds Cas was forcing out of him with his passionate exploration of his mouth, but he was way too turned on.

This was so much fucking more exciting than his fantasy.

Dean started to push at the lapels of Cas's trench coat. "Clothes. Off."

Cas leaned back and nodded quickly before he pushed his trench coat and suit jacket off in one go, throwing it off the bed. Dean used the opportunity to get rid of his own flannel and t-shirt before he started to unbutton Cas's white shirt, ignoring his tie. 

When Cas's finger started to loosen it, Dean stopped him. "Leave it on."

Cas gave him a surprised look, but then he nodded, pulling off his shirt as soon as it was open. The blue tie dangled around his throat, the fabric sliding over his toned chest. Dean hummed and trailed his finger over the tiny freckle right next to Cas's nipple, before the digit wandered down to Cas's stomach, tracing the lines of his tattoo. Cas's hipbones were mouthwatering, and Dean had no idea where to look first.

"Fuck, you're hot," he murmured, his throat turning dry while he watched Cas popping the button of his pants, slowly pulling down the zipper.

Cas's voice sounded a lot huskier and deeper than usual, and it was nice that he seemed as affected by what was happening as Dean was. "Remove your jeans and underwear, Dean."

Dean's dick twitched and was fully hard now, straining against the inside of his jeans. Fuck, that was hot. He quickly followed Cas's order, all while watching Cas strip out of his own clothes.

His brain had given up on telling him that he wasn't gay for Cas, because his dick had clearly overruled every voice in his head as soon as he took in every inch of glorious naked skin. 

Cas's cock was huge, and Dean's stomach was filled with butterflies, vibrating like he was at an AC/DC concert.

He lay back on the bed as Cas slid over him again, resuming their kiss. Their dicks rubbed together and Dean couldn't help the moan falling from his lips as he rocked his hips up against Cas.

Cas's silky tie slid over Dean's nipple and he groaned as his hand wandered in between them to take both of their cocks in his hand, stroking them together. He wanted to do everything with Cas, but for now... he felt too close already for more than a handjob.

Hearing Cas's deep groans caused Dean's body to shudder in pleasure; the way he was fucking into Dean's hand, Dean's name soft on his plump lips, was robbing the last conscious thought from Dean's mind. 

He could only feel, Cas's body rubbing against him, holding him tight and secure in his arms. It was all he needed as he came all over his own hand and Cas's cock. 

He could feel Cas shudder over him, following right after, as he dragged him into a loving and gentle kiss. 

"Dean," he breathed out. Just his name, but Cas always made it sound like he was saying so much more.

"I know," Dean replied with a soft smile. "Merry Christmas."

They both looked at each other before they broke into laughter at the same time.

Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
